survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Writing On The Wall
The Writing On The Wall is the eleventh episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR After being left out of the previous vote, Andrew, Adam, Jamal and Chadd teamed up. Pulling in Nifty as a fifth to make a majority. Leaving Nifty as the sole swing vote in the middle of the game. After Maddie won immunity, Chadd decided to draw votes towards himself in order to get Codie out. Leaving Nifty in the power position to decide between the two targets. But it wasn’t that easy as at a shocking tribal council, Toon threw a hinky vote leading to a 4-4-1 tie. So despite Nifty siding with Codie, he became the twelfth person eliminated from the game after Samuel flipped on the revote. Night 32 Coming back from tribal council, Samuel thinks he might’ve ruined his game by voting out Codie. After surviving tribal once again, Chadd recounts how he convinced Samuel and Maddie to flip and keep him. But in reality, he still plans on working with his alliance with Andrew, Adam and Jamal. Adam describes how he was approached to flip but stuck with his alliance. After Nifty voted against Chadd again, Jamal is fed up with him in the game. Nifty tries to salvage the relationship but thinks it might be impossible to rebuild. Day 33 Nifty is once again feeling on the outs after being left out of the revote. The rest of his alliance are in despair too at their majority being ruined by a hinky vote. Maddie thinks it was Samuel who cast the vote, even though it was actually Toon. Until finally, Toon admits that he was the vote. According to Toon, this is all part of his plan to make himself a goat. While on the flip side, the ‘Four Horsemen’ alliance of Adam, Andrew, Chadd and Jamal are flying high with confidence. Adam sees these two sides as perfect for his game as he can play the middle between them. Day 34 The tribe comes to the beach for their 5th individual challenge. At the challenge, Andrew is the big winner and comes on top with immunity. Back at camp, he immediately meets with his alliance and the four of them decide to vote Nifty. They plan on convincing Nifty to vote with them, making their 4 votes on him a majority. Nifty falls into it, hook, line and sinker, thinking Jamal and Chadd are trying to work with him again. But Maddie and Samuel have different plans and try to flip Adam to their side of four which he is receptive to. When Nifty finds out that Adam is considering flipping, he sees this as the perfect opportunity to get him out. Pissing off his allies who saw Adam as theirway to survive for this vote. But Andrew, Chadd and Jamal are considering the proposal after finding out Adam was flipping on them. Going into tribal council, the vote is still up in the air and could go anyway. Tribal Council Discussion Votes